Light-emitting devices such as semiconductor light-emitting diodes, organic light-emitting diodes, or polymer light-emitting diodes as sources of illumination rather than electrical filaments, plasma (used in arc lamps such as fluorescent lamps), or gas are becoming more common in use. Various implementations of light-emitting device lighting fixtures are becoming available in the marketplace to fill a wide range of applications. Such different lighting application in which light-emitting devices can be used include domestic lighting, billboard and display lighting, automotive and bicycle lighting, emergency lighting, traffic and railway lighting, and floodlight and flashlight use. Light-emitting devices are smaller than incandescent bulbs and use less energy. In addition, light-emitting devices have a longer life than standard incandescent light bulbs. Accordingly, the use of light-emitting diodes in lighting applications can provide significant energy savings, increased lamp life, smaller lamp size, and flexibility in the design. For these reasons, lighting manufacturers are increasingly interested in unique lighting fixtures incorporating light-emitting diodes that may also have appeal to their intended customers. Lighting manufacturers are also increasingly interested in improving manufacturability costs and processes to provide cost-effective lighting solutions.
In such applications, one or more light emitting device dies (or chips) are mounted within a light emitting device package or on an light emitting device module, which may make up part of a light emitting device lighting fixture which includes one or more power supplies to power the light emitting devices.
While providing many benefits, light-emitting diode lighting fixtures can be time consuming to manufacture and can therefore be expensive. The use of solder in the manufacturing process can raise cost and safety concerns. Improvements in manufacturing efficiency and costs are therefore needed. Further, heat dissipation needs have to be addressed with light-emitting diodes. Some light emitting device packages have been developed that provide the electrical contacts on the top side of the packages. Such a design can create issues for connecting the packages in a conventional manner. Many times the package can have a ground slug or a heat sink that covers the entire bottom that can interior with reflow and other techniques used for mounting and circuit connection.